gleeusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Evil
Evil is Finchelfanno1's evil twin in Ms. Artie Abrams fan fiction. She is portrayed by BforBerry. Biography: Evil was raised in an abandoned mine-shack somewhere in England. There, she was taught by Dr. Yellow, an evil scientist that raised her as his daughter, teaching her lessons full of evil as well as advanced mathematics. At the age of 7, she was sent from Dr. Yellow to a base camp in the Himalayas. There, she was taught the art of Karate. After spending four years their, while earning her 5th black belt, she was captured by the FBI and was tested on. In the process, she gathered intelligence and became a spy for the U.S Army. After betraying them, at the age of 14, she moved to North Korea, where she discovered the location of her "good" twin, Tshering, who lived Somewhere. By the time she turned 17, she gathered all known intellect about her twin. All other information is unknown, along with her last name. She has no memory before the age of four, so nobody knows how she came into the hands of Dr. Yellow. She currently lives in an unknown location in Ohio, and goes to an unknown High School. She is a senior. Yes, Evil is her real name. She has a bad-ass accent. Personality: Evil is, simply, an evil bitch. Family: Little is known about Evil's family. The only information is that she has a twin named Tshering (Finchelfanno1). They are arch-enemies, as he fights for good. She may or may not have a daughter, but this is undetermined. Relationships: 'Hannah Montana' When Evil was 11, she fell in love with Hannah Montana, and they dated briefly. However, because of Evil's torturous way's, they decided to split. 'Justin Beiber' When Evil was 14, she dated Justin Beiber. This relationship lasted over a year, but Evil fled overnight suddenly to move to NK. 'Lindsay Lohan' When Evil was 15, she dated LiLo for a few months, but decided she was a creepy stalker and ended things. '"Zac Efron"' Throughout her life, Evil had a cardboard cutout of Zac Efron. He was her only true love. Known Enemies: 'Twin' Evil has a twin named Tshering (Finchelfanno1). They are nemesis', and do not get along at all. They have frequent plots to destroy each other, though Evil normally wins. They have spoken slightly, and know of each other's existence. It is unknown if they share the same family, or how they even are twins. Wilson Wilson and Evil were once best friends, but grew apart once they fueded over F.R.I.E.N.D.S. They have been fighting ever since. Religion: Evil is Jewish. Don't diss. Trivia: *Is a trillion-are *Owns Canada, Ohio, Hawaii, NH, Vermont, McDonalds, and Eastern Europe. *Has an underground Lair. *Is psychic *Prefers Ross/Rachel over Joey/Rachel. *Talks in 3rd Person; Mostly. *Can speak to Cats. *Is immortal. *Favorite word is frankley *Has the same super powers as twin, but do not seem to work well against him. *Running for President in 2012. You BETTER vote for Evil. * I can only lose weight, never gain weight. Seriously. *I have a penguin named Gustave. He is half Fish, and a quarter Australian. He is a mafia lord. *Won "Richest Person Ever" award 175 years in a row. *Known as Evil the Overlord on Facebook. *My favorite food is pasta. Pasta is yummy. You hate pasta, you will fear the fiery force that is my flame thrower. Category:BforBerry Category:Characters in Ms. A's FF